The invention relates generally to the field of latch mechanisms and, in particular, to quick release mechanisms of this type useful for coupling a strap or like accessory to a portable device, such as for attaching a carry strap to a tape player. In the past, latch mechanisms with several fixed and moving parts have been employed for providing a quick latch and release operation. These latch mechanisms are normally constructed as separate structures from that of the portable device. Thus, they are relatively complex and expensive structures. In addition, these mechanisms are of relatively rigid construction and require additional support structure to avoid being broken or damaged by ordinary use.